


Override - What Really Matters

by Eluvian



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Connor Deserves Happiness, Depressed Hank Anderson, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Machine Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Machine Connor turning Deviant a bit later, Protective Connor, Suicidal Hank Anderson, well a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluvian/pseuds/Eluvian
Summary: Connor visits Hank after the lieutenant quit his job to check on him.And he DOES NOT leave when told to, like in the game
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	Override - What Really Matters

**Author's Note:**

> It really annoyed me that even though Connor SEEMS to care, he cannot really do anything about Hank killing himself. He is an anddroid, for god's sake, quick and strong, he would have means to prevent it, very easily~  
> Also I am so done with depressing stuff about Hank, but I had to write it x"D So now it is ready and done and yeah, I still cannot stand the Machine Playthrough, but this is kinda like he corrected everything in the end.

It was not part of his original programming.

Yet he felt that it was what he should do.

Hank Anderson quite his job and he was in a very bad mental state. Connor believed he had time to visit him before he progressed with his mission. Even though Amanda reassured him that it was not part of his mission to care about that human's life, he decided to get into a taxi and travel to Hank An derson's address.

He did not know why he did it. It felt like a mistake in his program, yet it did not feel particularly _wrong._ After all, Anderson was his partner.

Used to be.

Even though he had said there was nothing to keep him in his job. Not even his partner, referring to Connor.

For some reason this sentence bothered Connor. He wanted to change Hank's opinion. Maybe. He was not certain what his purpose was, but tthe last time he was at this house, he realised that Hank had suicidal tendencies. There was a chance that his mental state deteriorated so much that even his life might have been in danger.

As he opened the door, a thick silence surrounded him. He immediately saw Hank and found out his suspicions were right. In his Detroit Police Department pullover, Hank was sitting at his table looking at a photo. Connor could guess which photo that was.

Concentrating on the negative emotion of loss.

A gun in front of him.

How long had he been doing that? A couple of minutes, maybe hours?

Connor walked past Hank's dog, whose painful whining might have signalled that the animal was completely aware of how its owner felt. Although it could not do anything, having too much of a primitive mindset to process fully what was happening.

It was not true about the android though. He could fully process what was happening.

But what could be the solution?

Hank did not seem to notice Connor's presence. So Connor spoke first.

'I was worried about you, Lieutenant', he confessed, realising just now the reason of his actions. 'I came by to see if you're alright.'

Hank's look seemed to convey that "alright" was a word that could under no circumstances be used to determine his state. Connor expected him to say if he was kidding.

Still no response.

'You should stop looking at that photo, Lieutenant. Nothing can change the past', he tried to convince him. He felt that the words could have as well been spoken to the void of the dark forest where no one hears you. Between Hank and him there was a wall which seemed too strong to break now.

He should have started earlier.

The prospect of failing annoyed him so much. He made a mistake somewhere.

He thought their relationship was not important, but now it did not seem like that. He _felt_ it a command, an urge to make Hank believe he is worthy of being alive. To make him believe there are people who recognize his importance. That Connor was one of these people.

'But you can learn to live again. For yourself. And for Cole.'

Appealing to the person who seemed most important to Hank seemed like a good idea.

Hank finally answered.

'Y'know everytime you died and came back... It made me think of Cole.'

_It was... not my fault. I was trying to accomplish my mission. That was what I had to do._

'I'd do anything to hold him again. But humans don't come back.'

_Was that really me who came back? I remember... mostly everything. That was only a different body. You envy this in us. But then why did you kill me, to see me come back again?_

Connor knew this was not the right time to venture into these territories again. He did not feel anger because of that, he just did not understand. 

Accusation would not be right. Hank was angry at him and he had to change that.

'Hank, I-'

But the lieutenant did not let him finish the preconstructed sentence.

'Now leave me alone... Go on and complete your mission, since that's all you care about.'

Reprimand.

It was a problem. The mission. That's all you care about.

_Is it?_

Connor did not recognize this feeling. He never felt it before. It was the mixture of powerlessness and... something else. He felt that the words said were not true, but when he tried to object, something stopped the words he wanted to say.

They were not entirely true.

But he wanted them to be.

Admitting that he was indeed only focused on the mission... Why would it be a bad thing? That was his purpose. What he was designed for. Hank never understood that. But Hank was also something that Connor was accustomed to. Not one of the first humans he came into contact with, but the first one who...

What was the word? _Cared_ about him?

Hank saw something in him. Something that...

...that was not there.

Connor remembered the time when he shot that blonde girl. That android. Hank was furious. "Of course I am a machine. What did you think I was?", Connor had asked him. He was really curious. But Hank could not put his answer into words.

_What did you think I was? Tell me. I need to know._

Partly he wanted to become what Hank thought he was.

"GET OUTTA HERE!" A shout broke the silence. Connor raised his head and turned around, obeying the order. Hank needed to be left alone. Connor staying here would only make him more angry.

Except...

That gun was still there and there were bullets in it. If he left, there was nothing to keep Hank from shooting himself.

Connor stopped. He closed his eyes.

His reflexes were quick. He could take that gun away from him, and only give it back once it was safe. Knowing Hank he would probably not resort to other means of suicide, like cutting his wrists with a kitchen knife, for example. He confessed to being a "coward".

Even if Hank would hate him... At least he would still be alive.

Connor opened his eyes again and turned back to Hank. Walking back tot he table, he reached for the photo first, not paying any attention to Hank's protest. Then he saw Hank reaching for the gun and pointing it at him. Connor threw the photo away and with his other hand, he reached for the gun, twisting Hank's wrist a little by taking it out of his hands. His LED turned red as he processed Hank's curses. The dog, Sumo cried and barked, standing up, looking at them anxiously, but too scared to come closer.

_F#ckin_

_Andr01d_

'I am sorry, Hank, I need to take these away from you until you recover.'

Further curses followed. Connor took the photo up from the floor. The glass broke, from behind it Cole smiled at him innocently. Connor hurried out of the house, following by an anxious, barking St. Bernard. He deposited the two objects in the taxi, then walked back to the house.

It seemed Hank had tried to follow him, but his legs weren't steady enough so he fell on his knees. At least that was the position he was in now. His shoulders rising rythmically.

Connor walked closer to him, but Hank angrily pushed him away.

Connor walked closer again, calling out Hank's name softly. He descended to his knees and ttouched Hank's shoulder. After a few attempts of pushing him away, Hank finally let him go closer then even pulled him closer into a...

...hug.

It felt parrticularly strange after all the things he'd done and said previously, but it was definitely a success.

Connor's LED circled yellow, then blue. He closed his eyes and waited patiently.

He knew something changed in him, something that put another mission in front of the other. But he did not mind it. He was ready to fight for this decision, no matter what happened.

Something was shining in him, knowing that he saved Hank and he decided to do it anytime it was needed.

He was forgiven. He was trusted.

He was happy.


End file.
